


Platonic best friend fun time!

by zation



Series: The shorties [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting, Competition, Filming, Humor, I had fun writing this!, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crackfic, inspired by porn, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean teases best friend Castiel about being a virgin, which naturally ends up with them having a contest on who can hold it the longest while jerking off. Naturally.Or,The one where Dean’s concentration slips a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is totally and unabashedly inspired (read: stolen) from this amateur porno I once saw online. I cannot for the life of me find it again but if you know which one I’m talking about you should totally send me a link so I can embed it here (which of course would be completely NSFW, duh).  
> Oh, and in case you’re wondering: no, the original didn’t feature any talking. I just can’t seem to get Dean to shut up ;)
> 
> Thank you Ms. Beta BeeCas for being my beta <3

  


"Is the camera really necessary?" Cas asked uncertainly. Dean snorted and palmed his growing erection as he walked over to stand beside his friend opposite the camera.

"‘Course it is, how else are we gonna know who really comes first?"

"You think it’s going to be that tight?"

Dean grinned at Cas. "Oh, I think everything’s gonna be real tight."

Cas rolled his eyes with a huff but pulled down his pants when Dean did.

"Everything’s a sexual innuendo with you."

"That’s because everything is, virgin boy."

Cas was at least as hard as Dean, which was to say not that much. Both boy’s dick were at half mast, bobbing slightly as they adjusted their underwear to rest beneath their balls. Ah, Dean loved that feeling, put just the right amount of pressure on his perineum.

"I’m _not_ a virgin, Dean. You know that."

Dean laughed, breathless somehow. Weird. He gripped the head of his dick and squeezed once.

"One girl doesn’t count, angel cake."

"Still counts more than nothing." Cas muttered and grabbed his own dick. "And you’ll see, you’re going to come so much sooner than me that the camera will be horribly redundant."

"Yeah?" Dean smirked, grabbing his dick for real now. Long, languid strokes. "You gonna be watching me?"

" _You’ll_ be watching."

"Master of retorts strikes again."

Cas chuckled but obviously didn’t bother with the banter anymore. He looked like he was really getting into the touch of his own hand. Dean glanced at him, just to see the speed he was at. Wouldn’t want to win this (which he was totally gonna do) and then have Cas claim it was only because he had been going too slow.

Well, he wasn’t slow so there. Was actually getting pretty into it. They were young and Dean had an extremely healthy appetite for sex so he wasn’t the least surprised that his dick was already hard enough to ache. Just hadn’t expected Cas to already be dripping, was all.

"You okay over there?" he teased but could hear that his voice didn’t have the right kind of edge to it. Well, he was pretty aroused so it was probably that.

"You worry about yourself, Winchester." Cas gritted out. Yeah, Dean was totally fucking winning this.

"Just…just look like you’re gonna blow, ‘s all."

Cas huffed out another laugh. "What are you talking about, we’re just starting."

He turned his (incredibly) blue eyes on Dean. Fuck, his pupils looked blown, like he was drugged. Did arousal do that? Dean didn’t really remember at the moment.

"I know _that_." Dean stated heatedly. "You just look like it."

"Watch yourself."

Dean’s hand was moving quickly now. Still long strokes but faster and faster. Cas was flicking his wrist in short tugs over the head. Cas’ dick was a little thinner than Dean’s but probably longer. After Dean won this they should definitely measure. Length _and_ girth.

He looked down at his own dick and paused to smear the gathered precome around the head. The action made him moan lowly. He squeezed harder as he continued stroking, trying to mimic a tight, willing hole.

Then Cas moaned too, louder than Dean and Dean couldn’t help how his eyes flew over to his friend’s face. Cas had his eyes closed and was leaning his thighs against the table they were standing in front of.

"You good?" damn, hadn’t really meant for his voice to get that husky.

Cas nodded jerkily. "Not gonna let you win."

"No cheatin’."

Cas’ hand was moving increasingly faster. When he snaked down his other hand to tug restlessly on his balls it made his hips stutter and he bit his lower lip. Well, shit.

Dean’s hand was moving so fast it looked like a goddamn blur. He leaned his other hand on the table, fucking into his hand more than stroking and it felt so goddamn good he couldn’t help but moaning again.

"That’s right, Dean." Cas muttered, his eyes still closed. "You sound like you need to come, just do it."

"Fuck you." Dean griped but sounded much too breathless for his liking. Because what the fuck? He was the experienced one here, Cas was a newbie compared to Dean when it came to sex.

"Se-seems like you’re content to just fuck your hand."

That little stutter in Cas’ usually so collected demeanor did something to Dean. Bad stuff. And what the fuck had he just said?

"Stop watching me."

"Stop putting on a show."

Fucking hell, Cas’ voice was gravelly all of a sudden. His words made Dean smirk, though. He wriggled his ass and threw his head back, fucking his hand harder. Felt good enough to blow.

"Don’t haveta watch."

"Fuck, Dean."

Yeah, the pleasurable waves were slowly working Dean into overdrive and Cas cussing like that definitely didn’t help. Dean’s dick hurt, his balls were heavy and _shitshitshit_ , he might just come real soon.

"Just l-let loose, Cas." He mumbled. Cas groaned and the table shook when Cas’ thighs hit it hard.

Goddamn, he was fucking his fist now too. It was… It was kind of starting to be too much.

"D-Dean." Cas moaned and okay, hearing his name like that was just too fucking much for Dean, alright? "What-what ab—fuck—what about the table?"

"Huh?" Dean’s mind felt sluggish. Cas was biting his lip again, his eyes scrunched shut. Fuck, he looked almost pained and Dean realized with startling arousal that it was because Cas was trying really hard not to come. Fuck, if Dean just watched him for a few more moments he was going to see Cas’ o-face. Holy shit…

Cas’ hand splayed out on the wood surface of the table. "Is it really okay to c-come on it?"

"Fuck." Dean’s mind kicked into gear but too late. "The fucking towel." He had brought one but where the fuck was it? Not on the fucking table, that was for sure."

"Dean." Cas whined. "Hurry."

_Hurry, hurry, get the towel._

But nope, Dean was suddenly so fucking there. Cas was arching his back, fucking his hand, his face contorted in pleasurable pain and Dean was going to come first.

"Fuck." He breathed just before his orgasm crashed over him.

His hips snapped forward, fucking his hand harshly and suddenly completely out of rhythm. He almost jack-knifed when the pleasure spiked and he groaned deeply as he released all over the table. His hot come splashed hard against the wooden surface, long streaks of white against the dark wood and holy fuck, it had been a while since Dean came quite like that.

He only had a moment to breathe before Cas let loose beside him. He watched with heavily lidded eyes as Cas threw his head back, his back arched even more, and his eyes opened wide as his dick sprayed the table. Fuck, Cas looked…

Yeah.

They stood side by side, just panting heavily for a long while. Dean’s head was tumbling with aborted thoughts and his body was still thrumming with residual arousal. Cas’ low chuckle brought him out of his reverie like nothing else.

"Seems like I won, Winchester." Cas grinned. Dean took a deep breath. "Guess little old _virgin_ me could hold it better than you." He teased with twinkling eyes.

Dean blushed. "Yeah, well, at least I shot longer than you." He muttered in a weak defense. "Prolly shot more too."

Cas snorted and wiped his fingers on the table. "You wish. Next time we should do it in measuring cups and you’ll see. I’ll kick your ass any time."

Dean grunted something unintelligent in answer and turned around to find the stupid towel on the chair behind him, completely within easy range and everything. Cas was smirking at him when he turned back, eyes still twinkling and what the fuck ever.

Dean was never going to live this down.

  



End file.
